Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to smoke detectors.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional smoke detectors include a battery as either a backup power source or a primary power source. Unfortunately, when that battery begins to lose its charge, the smoke detector produces an audible low-battery sound indicator (e.g., one or more chirps) indicating the battery needs replacement. This sound can be very upsetting to homeowners who are not expecting it. Further, because smoke detectors are typically installed on ceilings or on walls near the ceiling, a ladder is often needed to replace the battery. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems that avoid the use of a ladder to change the battery. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.
Like reference numerals have been used to identify like components in the figures.